Unlikely Duo
by Uzumaki Ayame
Summary: Yoh and Len are obviously in love, everyone knows it, and Yoh shows it completely, but it's Len who believes that they shouldn't bring so much attention to themselves in public. -ONE SHOT ONE KILL FIC, better summary inside, and please R&R-


_Shaman King One Shot, yeah I know... Another one~ XD Sorry but these one shots are fun. This is probably my shortest one yet, and probably ever will be. Please enjoy the pairing that is surprisingly not popular..._

_I mean... most anime's, you always find people pair the rivals together. But I dunno why, there's LITTLE art sure, but nothing major.. anyways, read and review if you like. 3 This is just cutesy stuff anyway.  
_

**

* * *

**

Yoh and Len are obviously in love, everyone knows it, and Yoh shows it completely, but it's Len who believes that they shouldn't bring so much attention to themselves in public. Yoh has to teach Len how to relax, feel calmer, and be more trusting and happy.

**Unlikely Duo**

ONE SHOT

* * *

"I can't believe I am attending this… commoner school." Len said in disbelief as he stared at the school ahead of him. Many students were walking into the building, fully uniformed in either green pants or skirts. They also wore white shirts with a red neck tie for boys, and a red ribbon for girls. Len didn't have a uniform yet, but wore his private school uniform instead, so that he could use it until it was necessary to even get the… green and white clothing.

Len wore a yellow jacket with black shorts and brown shoes. His white socks were stretched up to his mid calves, and he had on a black tie and white shirt underneath his yellow blazer.

Len then heard a laugh.

The raven haired boy turned with a glare, his golden eyes soon stuck to the face of a headphone wearing brunette, who approached him while walking besides a short, dirty blonde boy, and a sunflower blonde girl that was the brunette's height.

"So you made it!" Yoh smiled happily. Anna scoffed "You look like a bumble bee."

Manta chuckled as Len snarled "Sh-Shut up! This was my private school uniform! Much better than your… green and white garbs!"

Anna scoffed again "Your mascot was a wasp, I assume."

Yoh heard Len growl under his breath, but when he saw the embarrassed expression on the male's face, he hurried to Len's side and took a hold of his hand "I like it. Make's you stand out."

Len's blush deepened, and Manta smiled "Now you can be as infamous as Yoh."

"What?" Yoh pouted "Infamous? Why am I infamous?"

"You don't tend to follow the school dress code, Yoh." Anna remarked "What would you expect? An award for individuality?"

"But I'm always wearing my uniform to school…" Yoh looked down at himself quietly. Len took the chance to let go of Yoh's hand.

"With your shirt always wide open." Manta added "Rolling up your pant legs is probably another problem too."

Anna looked at the large clock at the front of the school as the best friends started chattering away, Len simply listening. Anna soon looked back at the three, speaking up in a dull tone "We have three minutes before class begins, and I haven't even put my things away in my locker." She moved passed the three and headed towards the front steps.

Manta nodded slightly "Well, you two don't take too long." And he hurried to follow Anna as the two blondes entered the school.

Yoh grabbed Len's hand again "Lenny, don't worry about how you look."

"Who said I was?" Len glared and pulled his hand away "And don't call me 'Lenny'...And stop trying to perform some PDA! It's embarrassing!"

"Aw, really?" Yoh frowned at the other, causing Len to blush and turn his head "Yes! It's nauseating…"

"Every couple does it."

"But not every guy is in a relationship with another guy, Yoh Asakura."

"Oh." Yoh blinked, then smiled "Well, yeah… but it shouldn't matter."

Len was silent.

Yoh blinked again "You like me right?"

Len was silent.

Yoh smirked playfully and poked Len's shoulder "Well, I like you, a lot. I don't care what anyone thinks. Sure, I'll be married someday to a friend who probably hate's my guts… but even she accepts the two of us. All of our friends like us too."

Len grumbled "But our families—"

"Should accept us too, if they really cared about us." Yoh said coolly.

Len huffed and nodded slightly also, then shrugged his shoulder and looked at Yoh "Well, anyway."

"Yeah." Yoh stuck out his tongue "Anyways~"

"Will you give me a tour of the school?" The golden eyed boy asked as the two teens headed towards the front steps, the school bell soon ringing throughout the suddenly empty grounds.

Yoh smiled and nodded "Of course! It'd also give us a reason for being late…"

Len chuckled at that, and he nodded also "Well, glad I could help out then."

Yoh grabbed Len's hand and smirked playfully, hurrying to plant a kiss on Len's flushed cheek. Len squeezed the brunette's hand in his own with a small growl "I hate you." He mumbled.

Yoh's eyes widened, his smile remained "I love you too, man!"

"Oh shut up."

"Haha!"

* * *

Authors After Thoughts:

_Just a short little fic on Len and Yoh's ever-growing relationship. I kept them in character of course, because Lenny out of character seems stupid. He's way more fun with his serious attitude. And as always, no one want's to change Yoh's character, he's always the cool, fun and friendly guy!_

_I stumbled onto the pairing in my old yaoi collection pictures of Shaman King... I never knew I liked this pairing, but looking at the little art I had of them, they were cute. And I wonder why not a lot of people pair them up so often. I mean, many people pair up the rivals of anime's, don't they? Anyways~ hope you enjoyed as much as I did, and as much as Yoh did! :D  
_


End file.
